


Misa Misa

by Stella_Gray



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Kind of angsty, Rem's perspective of Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Gray/pseuds/Stella_Gray
Summary: Rem watched as Gelus saved the human girl he'd fallen in love with. The moment his Death Note met the dust, she knew it no longer belonged to the realm of the dead. Misa Amane was a spectacle to her and she belonged with the notebook of death that had saved her life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Misa Misa

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put out something that I was working on since it'll be a while until I have something finished. I'm still working on my Cowboy Bebop fic, but it's not coming along as smoothly as my last one. So, I started writing this Death Note fic which is essentially the events leading to Rem's death. I'm only posting the first chapter for now just so it doesn't look like I've disappeared and I might update it as I go, but it won't be very steady. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

All was gray. The dust that covered the earth was gray. The dead plants sprouting from the dead soil were gray. The cackling demons whose bones clattered with each toss of the dice were gray. 

All was gray. 

Yet a singular lost soul- or lack thereof- sat at the top of the stairs to the human realm, notebook of death open in anticipation, gazing down with longing. His singular eye glistened with an emotion so strange for this land that Rem couldn’t help but stare. 

Gelus. 

He was small and curled himself up in a way that closed him off from the rest of the void. His death was imminent and approaching rapidly. 

“It’s today, isn’t it?” Rem said, “The end of her life?”

She couldn’t blame Gelus. In such a bland realm, it was only natural to want something more. Something exciting. Something alive. They both knew the consequences of meddling in the human realm, but it was so tempting. It was so colorful. 

Gelus sighed, “She looks so healthy.” 

Rem stared down at the girl he was so fascinated by. He’d been sitting on that ledge for so long Rem couldn’t tell how much time had gone by. He grasped his quill with such ferocious intensity that his bones quaked. 

Gelus was madly in love with the human girl, any shinigami could tell. He was waiting. Waiting to save her life. That’s all he’d planned on doing since the moment his gaze crossed over her silky hair and milky skin. 

Why today? Of all days for a person to die, why was today the day she was going to cease to exist? Her slim figure would fall to the ground and her red lips would let out one final sigh. Rem had been watching her too. Watching her destroy the last shinigami to feel an emotion so strong it racked his bones. She was undeniably beautiful. 

After hours of standing on the ledge, peering over the other side, a man clothed in black approach the fair lady. He jumped at her in the street while the only sound was the buzzing of the lights. The expression on her face slipped from one of peace to one of fear. 

“I love you more than anyone else in the world!” he cried, voice wild with lust, “I’m always watching you! I want to protect you forever.”

Gelus shook harder. He was angry. Fearsome. A beast curled into a ball of heartbreak masked by fury. The girl shook her head, her hair tossing back and forth. A clear rejection. Gelus brought the tip of his pen to the page of his Death Note. 

“I’m sorry,” her voice cracked. 

‘Then I’ll kill you! Then kill mysef,” his eyes looked back and forth, “We will be together.”

The girl brought her arms over her head and fell to the pavement as the man took a knife from his sweatshirt pocket. He aimed at her neck and threw back his arm with intention to swing down upon her. 

“Gelus, stop!” Rem watched as the shinigami lifted his pen from the page, a name written in jagged letters, black ink shining proudly at the gray sky. 

The man choked and dropped his knife, the silver clattering to the ground. His hands clutched at his neck, but to no avail. The girl’s red lips continued to sigh. 

Gelus’ Death Note dropped to the dust. Rem could do nothing but watch as he sobbed, crumbling into glittering sand and becoming a pile of ash on the dead land. 

The girl would now live for longer than her body should ever be allowed. 

Rem picked up the abandoned Death Note and looked down at the girl shaking in the middle of the street. She was afraid, but even in her fear, she was radiant. Gelus was brave, he was loving. For his memory and character to be trapped in a dead world was disgraceful, so Rem made a decision. She spread her wings, droopy and graying, and floated down to the girl on the street. 

She was crying, rivers of silver sliding down her face. The dead man lay in front of her, mouth agape and eyes forever open. He’d deserved his end. 

Bathing in the silent sobs, Rem crouched down to her level. The girl could not see her, but against all logic, Rem wished she could. She set Gelus’ notebook down in front of her and the moment it met the human ground, it whistled into existence. 

The girl gasped and looked up at the mysterious object sitting ominously at her feet. She reached out to it and Rem knew she should have left before the girl could see her - Gelus’ notebook was now hers after all - but she wanted the girl to look upon her horrid face. She wanted to be able to love as Gelus did. 

Slim fingers touched the rough surface of the notebook and all at once it was as if the world was no longer gray. Rem looked into the girl’s horrified eyes. She was beyond paralyzed, but Rem could see her name floating above her head. 

Misa Amane. 

Rem reached her hand out and lifted the notebook towards Misa, “This belongs to you.”

Misa never tore her eyes away from Rem. She wiped her eyes clear of tears and took the Death Note, sadly smiling at the absurdity of it all. 

“What are you?” she asked, her voice soft and fragile. 

“I am a shinigami,” Rem said, “I am Rem.” 

“A God of Death,” Misa trailed off, eyes slipping down the notebook, “So I’m dead.”

Her eyes filled with tears once more. 

“I thought I would be good enough for heaven,” she heaved, “And I didn’t think hell would look so much like Earth.”

Rem tapped Misa’s arm, “You are not dead. You are alive.”

Misa smiled again, this time brighter. Her eyes were the size of the moon and her red lips shone like wet blood as it smeared down her chin. 

“Are you my guardian angel?” she chuckled, peering over at the dead man and his knife. 

“I am whatever you need me to be,” Rem said, standing. 

She watched as Misa looked at the Death Note once more and turned to the first page.


End file.
